


King, Jack, Joker [WIP]

by KindListener



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Object Insertion, Object Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener
Summary: Lupin’s successful heist is celebrated in the usual way and everything goes according to plan.
Relationships: Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	King, Jack, Joker [WIP]

**Author's Note:**

> A Jigoe fic for valid Lupin friens on Twitter, @Zenigatchas and @Daemonspit.

The gunman tilts his hat over his eyes, so Goemon can’t make eye contact, as he gets onto his hands and knees. Through the fabric of his suit jacket, Goemon can make out the thick leather straps of Jigen’s gun holster. He must have marks there, for how much he wears the damn thing.  
“Jacket; off.” The samurai orders, coolly, and Jigen pulls it off to reveal the tightness of the leather. The straps come to an o-ring in the middle, the leather stretching across his back and restricting his hitched breathing as the tight straps dig in, against his ribs. His shirt is crumpled around the leather, displaying just how tight it is around the gunman’s lithe yet strong frame. Jigen can feel his lover’s gaze on his back, instinctively rolling his shoulders backward. Goemon’s eyes follow the movement, watching his shoulder blades move under the starched cotton and press back against the warm, black leather. His curiosity gets the better of him as he leans down, laying his sheathed blade across his knee. “Shirt; off.” Jigen struggles to get out of his holster, slackening the shoulder straps before he can shrug it off. Then his shirt is a creased mess on the floor and Goemon can see the deep, dark welts that the leather leaves in its wake. The path of the straps is clear as day and a soft fingertip traces those paths, gently. At the tenderness of the contact, the gunman gasps and arches his back. Dark eyes watch as his shoulder blades and spine are visible through the skin, accompanying the marks of the harness. His finger, next, trails over the rushes of Jigen’s vertebrae, watching his breath catch in his throat. The gentleness of the touches makes the gunman nearly sob.  
“T-Touch me, Goemon...” Comes a whisper and the samurai kneels between Jigen’s legs, pressing the front of his yukata to Jigen’s backside.  
“Like this, Jigen?” He asks, fingers finding the gunman’s hips and pulling him back. A heady moan passes through the older man as he rocks back, into Goemon’s body. A fingertip slides down the line of Jigen’s spine, over his belt and over his pants. “You want it here, don’t you?” Goemon’s voice is so soft but so determined.  
“Y...Yes.” Jigen manages through gritted teeth. The samurai notices how his shoulder blades shift under bruised and marked skin.

When he pulls away, Jigen lets out a small noise of disappointment.  
“Stand.” He orders and Jigen gets to his feet. “Come.” He motions and Jigen stands between his outstretched legs, letting the younger man marvel at his body, from below. His fingers dance, gracefully, over bruises, scars and the red welts from his shoulder harness. Jigen’s chest is dusted with a good amount of hair that leads down, over his abdomen, and disappears under his belt and dress pants. In a brief moment, Goemon wraps his arms around Jigen’s waist, pulling him close and peppering kisses all over his abdomen. Breaking character, Goemon nuzzles against the gunman’s belly and holds him close, humming as he takes in his scent. It’s moments like this; where Goemon lets down his facade, that Jigen fully begins to understand his love for the samurai. Though welcoming the intense warmth of his lover, Jigen doubles over and claims Goemon’s lips, softly. “Oh... Oh, yes. Where were we?” Goemon asks, eyes averting from Jigen’s gaze, darkened under the shadow of his hat’s brim.

“Back down.” He states and Jigen nods, obediently, getting back into his knees. “Strip.” Goemon demands, reaching for his blade and the tube of lube. Only now does the gunman remove his hat, his piercing, brown eyes glued to Goemon. As Jigen, eagerly, kicks off his pants and shoes, he catches a glimpse of the samurai out of the corner of his eye. A foot of the blade’s smooth bamboo sheath is shining, in the late afternoon light. “Good. Now, take a deep breath.” Goemon whispers as he presses the slick sheath to Jigen’s entrance. With a sharp gasp and a strangled moan, Jigen takes the first foot of the sheath inside him. A breathless, dry chuckle escapes the gunman when Goemon snaps the elastic of his sock suspenders.  
“Please... Please, move it.” Grasping onto the sheath, after having placed the actual blade elsewhere, Goemon draws the sheath out then in, watching inch after inch of it disappear into his lust-crazed lover. A pace is found, working the sheath into Jigen at a pace that pulls hushed moans from his throat. He watches his shoulder blades move, under the skin, watching his body shudder and contort as he tries to get more stimulation. “Oh, please, please, pleeeease...” Jigen loses himself in the pleasure of being filled, another dry sob escaping his throat as his elbows buckle under him, making him press his forehead to the floor. Every movement is fire in his veins. An ultimate pleasure that seems so close but he just can’t reach it.  
“Good.” Comes the soothing word as a warm palm is placed against the small of his back. “So, so good, Koibito.” The sheath is slid out of the gunman and he collapses against the floor, biting at his lip.

“We aren’t finished.” Goemon states, softly, as he helps Jigen to his knees, again. Untying his yukata and letting the light material flutter to the ground, Goemon slicks up his cock and gives it a few, rough pumps. More, wordless noises fall from Jigen’s lips as Goemon works the head of his cock into him.  
“God, yessssss...” Slowly, the samurai works his cock into the gunman, biting at his lip as he loses himself in the heat of Jigen’s insides. “Damn, that’s so good, Goemon...” The samurai pulls out and runs his fingers through Jigen’s dark hair.  
“Onto your back.” Obedient as always, the gunman rolls into his back and Goemon can see how broken he is. The dark pink that adorns his cheekbones all the way down to how he shakes and shivers at any touch. Reentering him, Goemon doubles over on himself, his bare chest pressed to Jigen’s as his hips canter of their own accord. Weakly, Jigen throws his arms over Goemon’s shoulders, causing the samurai’s lips to crash into his own. The kiss is hungry and greedy, Jigen, continuously, running his tongue over Goemon’s bottom lip. The samurai, with fresh motivation, begins to pound into the gunman with a newfound speed and passion, a hand moving from Jigen’s hip to curl around his leaning cock. Incomprehensible words fall from Jigen’s lips when they part as he gets closer to his orgasm.  
“G-G-Goemon... Oh, jeez...” Comes a breathless plea as the samurai dips down to whisper against his ear.  
“Come for me, Daisuke Jigen.” He whispers and the gunman’s breathing goes haywire as spurts of creamy white land over his heaving chest.  
“Mm... Koibito...” Little by little, Goemon finds himself releasing into the older man and concluding the night with a slight kiss between his collarbones before Jigen passes out.


End file.
